1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head for discharging ink onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-343030 discloses a head holder that includes, at its under face, an ink-jet head that discharges ink from an ink ejection port. The head holder supports a buffer tank supplying ink to the ink-jet head, a circuit board disposed above the buffer tank, and a flat cable electrically connecting a connector provided on the circuit board and the ink-jet head. On the flat cable, a driver IC is mounted. To the driver IC, signals including printing command are supplied from a control circuit electrically connected with the connector. When the signals including printing command are supplied to the driver IC, the driver IC supplies driving signals to the ink-jet head so that ink is discharged from the ink-jet head. Thus, desired images are formed on the paper.